


Clumsy (Falling In Love)

by Hella_Queer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Joel being an adorable nuisance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Fate. There's Destiny. And then there's Joel Heyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy (Falling In Love)

It's not that Ray hated his job. As far as fast food places go, Subway wasn't that bad. The problem was his age. Having just turned fifteen two weeks ago, he couldn't do much more than mop the floors and wipe down tables. They let him handle food occasionally, but only if they were missing a person or if the lunch rush was too heavy.

 

It almost never was.

 

Still, he didn't get in trouble for swiping a cookie now and then. And the place was air conditioned.

 

 

There was only one major downside.

 

"Oops."

 

Ray sighs heavily, his shoulders sagging. Even from across the shop he can recognize that somewhat deep, unfairly attractive voice.

 

Joel Heyman.

 

Ray heard about him through Kerry, who liked to hang around Miles and Arryn in the computer lab during study hall. According to him, Joel was seventeen, and was part of the Video Production Club.

 

He was kind of quiet, but really smart, especially when it came to government issues. His black hair was constantly messy, and all he seemed to wear was hoodies. Ray had only spoken to him a handful of times.

 

As of last month, Joel had been coming to Subway almost everyday that Ray was working. And no matter what he bought – soda, chips, a sandwich – he always managed to make a mess. Hell, Ray was almost certain the guy could make a mess with an empty cup.

 

He thinks about not going over – let him clean up his own mess – but his boss is here today and he'd really like to keep his job.

 

Ray sighs and grabs his trusty rag before heading over to the table in the corner. Joel looks up at him when he reaches his table, smiling with a hint of satisfaction. Ray wants to hit him. But he kind of also wants to kiss him. So he settles for wiping up the spilt soda instead.

 

"Hey there," Joel says, trying to catch his eye.

 

Ray bites back a snarky comment and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

 

"Hello sir. Can you _please_ stop making such a mess?"

 

Joel grins, and Ray seriously starts to question this guy's mental health.

 

"Well, how else am I supposed to get you to notice me, Ray?"

 

Ray can feel his face beginning to heat up. Sure, _he_ knew who he was talking to. But despite the fact that they had spoken to each other, Ray didn't believe Joel knew who he was. Let alone remembered his name.

 

Joel just sits there, smiling at him, his cup tipping precariously in his hand.

 

"I.. I've got to get back to work." Ray stammers, his rag clutched tightly in his hand.

 

"I'll just keep spilling things, you know." Joel says.

 

Ray, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment, glares at him.

 

"Look. I'd really like to keep this job. So, what will it take to get you to leave?"

 

Joel rubs his chin and pretends to think. Ray looks at the table and pretends to think the gesture isn't cute.

 

"A date."

 

Ray looks up so fast he's afraid that his neck will snap in half.

 

"Scuse me?"

 

Joel's grin has softened into a smile.

 

"I.. I want to go on a date with you."

 

Ray narrows his eyes. He's been made fun of for his sexuality before – too many times to count – and he refuses to let Joel play him like that.

 

"Oh yeah? Why? Why do you want to go out with me of all people?"

 

It's Joel's turn to blush now. He stares down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

 

"Well.. I think you're funny. And cute. And easy to talk to. You seem interested in what I have to say, even though most of the time I'm just rambling. My friends won't even do that. And I'd just really like to get to know you better cause you seem like a cool guy, but I completely understand if you say no and if you never want to see me again –"

 

"Yes," Ray cuts him off.

 

Joel visibly deflates, his shoulders sagging and his eyes draining of hope.

 

"Yeah..right. I get it. Sorry I was such a jerk. I'll just uh.."He gets up from his chair, almost tripping over his shoelaces. "See ya in school."

 

He gets about four steps away before Ray just can't take it anymore. He bursts out laughing – a full on doubled over, clutching the table, can't see through the tears in his eyes laugh. 

 

Joel stares at him with wide eyes, feeling a bit self-conscious now that everyone seems to be looking at them.

 

Ray slowly recovers, wiping the tears from his eyes. He grins madly up at Joel. "Dude, you should've seen your face. God, why didn't I bring my camera?"

 

Joel frowns, and Ray can't help but notice how cute he looks. How cute he always looks.

 

"Well I'm glad you got your laugh. I'll be going now." He turns to walk away again, but Ray grabs his hands and anchors him in place.

 

"I didn't mean yes, I want you to leave. I meant yes, I'll go out with you."

 

Joel looks down at their hands, than at Ray. A hint of a smile tugs at his lips. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah. But on one condition."

 

"What's that?"

 

Ray squeezes his hand, then drops it so that he can pick up his rag.

 

"Stop bothering me at work."


End file.
